Voices
by Silver Standard Society
Summary: Anything could happen. Kagome learned that the hard way when Souta dissapeared. Now she has to get him back and with the help of a demon, in a world where things stay forgotten and voices go unheard. AU InuXKag
1. Crimson Moon

**Voices**

By: Silver Standard Society

A/N: Hello! Welcome to Voices! It's been two years since Haunted, so excuse me if I am a little rusty. But let's get to it. I've had this idea in my head for a while and I figured why not put it out there and see what I've long given up on the show, I still like writing with the Inuyasha characters. A few announcements about this new story:

I do not own Inuyasha, Soul Eater, or any other characters I use.

[I forgot the name of Kagome's friends so I used the names from Soul Eater.]

**I did NOT heavily research the medical conditions I will use in this story. I just touched the surface and went from there. Please do not hold me liable for things I got wrong (though feel free to correct me) nor take anything I write here as any form of medical advice.**

I am a Sess/Kag fan but this story will be Inu/Kag simply because Inuyasha plays the part better in this fic. All my other themes are the same... So be warned that this is alternative universe, with maybe even some original characters. I'm planning anywhere between eight and twelve chapters.

Thank you everyone who kept reviewing over the years, it's what pushed me over the edge to write another story. Please continue, as any kind of creative criticism is completely appreciated. Though I haven't planned out the end of the story, I know you all will help me get there.

***

**Crimson Moon**

***

He hadn't spoken for a thousand years. It felt as if his throat had dried up and turned into dust, immovable at the back of his mouth. He moved sometimes, just slightly, causing the cobwebs that had been gently spun around him to break and fall. But soon, even that came to an end. The dust gathered on him, layer after layer, year after year, hardening to grit and stone. The darkness surrounded him, it's presence keeping his mind to a state of dead calm as he slept. Eyes closed, face frozen…

He waited.

***

Kagome fixed the straps of her backpack and swung the hefty bag onto her shoulders. "Souta! I'm leaving with or without you!" she called up the stairs. The fat cat Buyo, mewed and rubbed up against her leg and she bent down to scratch him under his chin.

Upstairs, frantic footsteps ran through the hall. Souta ran across the top of the stairs, his toothbrush in his mouth, a comb stuck in his hair, his arm through one sleeve of his shirt, while his other hand tried to button and zipper his pants. "Coming!" he called. Although with the toothbrush in his mouth it sounded more like "Cuhugh!"

He'd woken up late again….

"Mom! I'm leaving without him!" Kagome stormed into the kitchen. "Souta's going to make me late."

"Kagome, please just walk your brother to school," her mother said, rising out a freshly used coffee mug. "I can't drop him today, my flight leaves in an hour, and you know how I worry."

"His school is six blocks away, what could possibly happen?" Kagome asked, frustrated.

Her mother gave her a Look. "Anything." She said simply. There were two suitcases by the back door. "Please don't let me walk out of here thinking your not going to follow the rules."

"Fine," she snapped. Kagome sighed and sat down, dumping her bag on the kitchen table. "But it's not fair. I can't even go to the festival today."

"Kagome, you have responsibilities." Her mother replied. "Souta needs you. It's just some silly fair, you'll catch it next time. Remember what you get out of this? Remember the car?"

How could she forget? It was cherry red and cute. A tiny feminine metal box that screamed independence! Kagome could almost feel her hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. She could almost hear the leather seats groan with pleasure as she sat on them. She huffed. "If he makes me late I get to ground him." she gave in.

Her mother smiled, relieved. "That's perfectly fine," she said and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Now all the numbers you need are on the fridge, I put money for food in your bank account, and there are some pre-cooked meals in the freezer when you get tired of ordering junk."

"- I'm coming, I'M COMING!-" came a frantic cry from upstairs.

"Please remind Souta to bathe every night, you know how much of a scatter-brain he can be," said her mother fondly. "And make sure he wears his wool hat, its cold outside." She dug in her purse and produced a bottle full of pills. "And make sure he takes these twice daily. We don't want another trip to the hospital while I'm away." She put the bottle on the table.

Kagome nodded, still a little miffed about the festival.

"I'll miss you," her mother coaxed sweetly.

"Yeah," Kagome said, half peeved, half sullen. "You too."

"That's my girl." Her mother walked to the foot of the stairs. "Souta honey, mommy is leaving now!"

The panicked footsteps rushed to the stairs, thudding down each one. Souta threw his arms around his mother. "Have a good trip." He said and kissed her cheek. Then he rushed off to the end of the hall to put on his shoes. "Don't forget to bring me back something!" he called behind him.

***

"Now if I'm not here by four, feel free to walk yourself home," Kagome said to her brother, outside his school gates. "Just don't talk to strangers or anything like that." She popped two pills in his hands and watched put them in his mouth.

He swallowed hard. "But mom said-"

"I know what mom said. But I think your old enough to walk six blocks all by yourself, don't you?" She placed the pill bottle in her book bag, "I'm holding these so you don't forget them at school."

Souta hesitated. "…I guess," he finally conceded. "But I don't have my own key-"

"Use the key under the gnome in the well house," said Kagome dismissively. "Look I'll see you at home okay? I've got to go." She patted his head and began walking.

"Okay…but Kagome what if-"

"You'll be fine."

"Maybe, but if I-"

"Goodbye, Souta."

"But Kagome-"

"_Geez_, you're such a baby." said Kagome, spinning around. "It's six blocks, what could go wrong?" Souta visibly cringed. "What could you possibly do that could mess up something as simple as that?" she said. "I'm late Souta, if you need something just figure it out okay?"

And with that, she broke into a run, picking up speed in the middle of the block, and turning the corner swiftly.

"Okay…"

***

Kagome was not looking forward to the next five days. Her friends could tell. During the lunch period they all gathered around her desk and watched as she snapped her pencil for the third time and began to sharpen it again like a mad woman, little pencil peelings piling on her desk. Maka put a hand on her shoulder. "Everything okay?" she asked.

"I can't go to the crimson festival tonight," Kagome said, slamming her newly sharpened stub on her desk. "I'm on babysitting duty for the next few days."

"So bring Souta along," Tsubaki suggested. "It's a fair, they'll have games and junk food, he'll have plenty to do to keep himself busy."

Kagome sighed. "I can't." she said. "It's one of the terms I set with my mom, Souta can't be out later than five, because of his condition. And the festival starts at six. She'll call every night after seven to make sure we're okay. If no one picks up, she'll go nuts." She drummed her fingers down on the wood. "I hate this," she mumbled.

Suddenly she brightened. "But if he's there and picks up and covers for me, I'll be home free right?"

Tsubaki frowned. "I don't know. Leaving Souta home alone by himself?"

"He'll be fine," Kagome reassured. "What could happen?"

"Anything, Kagome," Maka said. "He's ten."

"You sound like my mother," Kagome snapped. "It's exactly your point! He's _ten_. It's not like he doesn't know that he's not allowed to touch the stove, or to microwave a meal if he gets hungry."

"Yeah but this is crimson night. The moon turns red, the day is short. That's scary for a kid." Tsubaki argued. "My sister is twelve and she'd burst into tears if I ever left her alone like that."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Souta loves scary movies, so a little red moon in the sky won't frighten him." She said. "I'll phone ahead and leave a message for him on the machine. If I bring him back something, he'll get over it."

"Even so…"Maka said.

"Geez, what's the big deal?" Kagome cried. "Everyone acts like he'll die or something. He's always my responsibility it's always 'Kagome don't go see that movie, Souta is too young,' or 'Kagome don't stay out past five, Souta needs you at home.'. I want a life! I want to be a teenager and not have to worry about some twerp scabbing his knee." She slammed her hands on the desk. "Sometimes I feel life would be better if I never even had a brother!"

"Kagome!" Tsubaki said. "Don't talk like that! You know what they say about desires under a crimson moon. They always come true."

"That's just a myth," Maka said dismissively.

"Even so," replied Tsubaki, the ever superstitious one. "What if it wasn't? Think of what would happen if you actually didn't have Souta. You'd regret that."

"No," said Kagome. "I wouldn't. I _mean_ it. I never even wanted a brother." she said. "I wish he'd just _go away._"

***

The thing about crimson week was that the moon was so red it could be seen anytime in the sky for seven days. Every year a festival was held under it and it's "mystic" powers on the first night of its appearance, when it was at its darkest bloodiest red. Some people believed that it stole energy from the sun and used its lunar powers to open portals into other worlds. Other believed that it was a signal that the gods were listening, ready to grant wishes and desires.

Mostly, people referred to it as mischief week. People threw parties after the festival and got drunk and into all sorts of trouble and situations. The police holding cells were always full, keeping the officers in bad tempers.

But strange things happened during crimson week. The superstitious, like Tsubaki, were extra careful, carrying around lucky trinkets and staying away from ladders. She had heard stories of people seeing the ghosts of their loved ones, or vampires and changelings revealing themselves to vulnerable humans. To her, the crimson moon was like the heart of some unseen force. It had a pulse, a beat that ran through the town and stirred up things and caused things to happen.

Tsubaki believed in all of it. To her the festival was more than just a celebration, it was worship. Kagome was angry and frustrated, and didn't know what kind of powers words could have, especially at a time like this. But Tsubaki was aware. Tsubaki knew. She believed.

Anything could happen.

***

Ten O'clock and the festival had finally come to an end. Kagome for one was happy it was a Friday night; she didn't think she could sit through school tomorrow. Against Tsubaki's and Maka's protest, she had walked home alone and had reached the house perfectly fine. What was the big deal? It wasn't as if anything bad would ever happen to_ her_ or anyone she knew. Everything bad happened to _other_ people.

She slid her key into the lock, opened the door, and shut it and locked it behind her. She flicked on the hallway light and kicked off her shoes. Souta should have put himself to bed at least two hours ago, so she walked into the kitchen and put down her bag of festival goodies and put a kettle of water to boil.

The festival had been amazing! There were so many pretty lights and fireworks, so many different stalls and ceremonies, everything was great. She stuffed herself with junk food and crimson cider and had a good time with all of her friends. She pulled out one of the goodies for Souta, a caramel apple on a stick, and popped it in the fridge.

Her tempers had cooled. Maybe she would ask her mom if she could extend curfew this weekend so she could take Souta to the movies or something. All Kagome had wanted is some time to herself. Now that she was satisfied, she would be willing to follow the babysitting terms for another few days.

The kettle began to whistle and Kagome turned off the stove and made herself a hot cup of tea. When she was done, she rinsed out her mug and went upstairs to shower and get ready for bed. Ever unaware that something had happened.

***

"Sorry I didn't call last night." Her mother said through the receiver of the phone. "My flight was just miserable with layovers."

"It's okay," Kagome yawned. "We knew not even a plane crash on a deserted island would keep you from getting a hold of us."

Her mother chuckled. "You know me so well."

"How are you?"

Her mother chatted idly about the nice hotel she was staying in and how she'd bring home those mini soaps she knew Kagome liked".

She asked "Where's Souta?"

"Still asleep. It's ten and I haven't heard a peep from him all morning."

"On a Saturday?" her mother questioned. "Normally he's up by six just to catch his cartoons. Is he sick?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "He's not a baby, mom. Maybe he just wants to sleep in."

"Can I speak to him, please?" she said, sounding worried. "Did you give him his pills?"

Kagome's eyes widened with remembrance. She forgot to give him his nightly dose. She had a brief image of her car driving away without her in it. She panicked. "I gave it to him," Kagome said, settling for a half-truth. She got up from the kitchen chair and headed to the stairs. She climbed, hoping that Souta would cover for her if she bribed him. Kagome knocked on Souta's door.

"Mom on the phone," she called.

There was no answer.

She knocked harder, knowing how Souta could sleep like a corpse. "I said-"

"Kagome?" her mother called.

"Yea?"

"I have to go. Have Souta call me back later, okay?"

"Okay mom, good luck in the meeting."

They hung up. Kagome knocked again. "Souta!" she called. She opened the door and peered inside his messy room. His bed was just the bare mattress, the sheets and covers on the floor. "Souta?"

Kagome knew that her brother often got tangled in the sheets at night and ended up in a knotted ball on the floor. She didn't know if that meant he had slept in his bed last night or had simply failed to tidy his room. She left and checked the bathroom, her mother's room, and the guest room. They were all empty.

Phone in hand already, Kagome dialed the number of Souta's best friend.

Not there.

She called another friend.

Not there.

The panic created itself in the very bottom of Kagome's stomach. Holding it down, she quickly walked to her room and looked through her desk until she found her old address book. Baby sitting over the years had allowed Kagome to collect phone numbers from all of Souta's friends and classmates. She called four more houses and got the same result.

None of them had seen Souta since yesterday after school.

Running down the steps, Kagome raced through the kitchen and out the back door. The gnome in the well house had a spare key under it. She threw open the doors and spotted it in the corner. Kagome lifted it up and checked.

The key was still there.

"Shit," Kagome breathed. "Oh shit, oh shit. Souta!" she cried frantically. She looked around spotted something red. She reached over and pulled it to her. The wooly hat…

She clutched it tightly and looked around for another clue. Finally her eyes pulled her to the lip of the well. "No…" she breathed. She ran over and peered down into the seemingly unending darkness. "Souta?" she called down. Her voice echoed back to her once, twice, three times. No other voice answered. "Souta if you can hear me I'm coming!" she cried. She ran out and into the main house and picked up the kitchen phone, frantically dialing a number.

"911 Emergency?"

"Hello my name is Kagome Higurashi, I live on 43-62 Lake Drive Road, at the Higurashi Shrine. My little brother has fallen down our old well, please send someone right away!" she yelled in one hurried breath.

"Miss, help is on the way. Can you-"

Frantic, Kagome hung up the phone. She rummaged through the kitchen, getting the flashlight, a bottle of water, and a blanket from the pantry. She dumped the contents of her book bag and stuffed her items inside. Souta's pills rolled out of her pack as well and she snatched them up and threw them back, slung the pack on her back, and put on her shoes. She rushed back to the well house and peered over the edge.

There was a long old ladder at the brim of the well. The bottom had dried up long ago but kept damp and cool. When their grandfather had been alive, he had used it as a natural wine cellar. When he passed away, it fell into disuse and was forgotten. Kagome took the flashlight out her pack and shined the light down. It turned the darkness into shadows at the very bottom. Kagome could make out weeds, dirt, and…something huddling in the corner. "Souta if you can here me I'm coming down to get you!" she yelled.

Kagome put her foot on the first rung cautiously and stepped hard, testing its sturdiness. It didn't budge. She cautiously swung the other leg over and tested the second rung. Her foot met with solid resistance. She did this three more times. Each rung was as sturdy as the last. Well if the first five seemed okay….She stepped down with her full weight on the next one-

And it snapped like a toothpick and gave away beneath her. Kagome screamed and pulled herself up, both feet on rung number five. The flashlight fell from her hands and hit the bottom and went out. Rung number five gave a distressing creak. What had seemed sturdy under half her weight now seemed strained under full weight. Kagome reached up for a higher rung to begin climbing-

-the snap sounded like a gun shot. Kagome had one hand in the air, the other on the rung. She fell and _jerked_ as her grasped the rung and supported her entire body. But she didn't have a chance. Her knuckles turned white with effort, her palm stung like hot coals…

She let go and tumbled down into the darkness with a scream.

***

_There was a demon in the well._

When Kagome was a little girl, whenever grandpa was going to check his cellar, he told her he was going to visit the demon. "'He guards it," said Grandpa. He lifted Kagome over the edge and let her look down.

"I can't see him," she complained

"He's down there." Grandpa said. "He's asleep. But at the same time, he's guarding the well."

"From what?" asked Kagome, in that way that all children ask fatal questions that put a chink in any folktale armor.

Grandpa just shrugged. "Anything." He said. "Best not to figure out, in case he's guarding it from you!" he cried and chased after Kagome in his silly monster act. She laughed and ran and sooner or later, forgot about the sleeping demon in the wine cellar.

***

Until now.

Ooooh her head.

And her wrist.

And legs.

Everywhere hurt. It started as a dull thud of pain. As she began to gain consciousness, the thud grew and spread. Some places hurt more than others. Like her wrist. It was probably sprained. Kagome opened her eyes and let out a moan. She coughed hard and a cloud of dust erupted around her, causing her to choke. She forced herself to sit up and fan the air with the hand that wasn't in incredible pain.

"Souta?" she choked out.

The dust began to settle and her eyes started to adjust to the dim light provided from the top. There wasn't much to look at. Kagome made out the side of the well with the ladder, but after some groping and touching, she discovered that the bottom rungs had long ago been eaten away by the damp. She turned around.

Now what? Her foot touched something hard and she bent over and picked it up. Her flashlight!

She flicked it on but no light was produced. She knocked it against the wall a couple of times but it remained busted. "Great." She muttered.

Her eyes focused on something on the opposite wall. "Souta?" she croaked and stumbled over to the figure. Her fingers met with stone. "Oh." She said softly.

The light cut on. She rolled her eyes and put the light on her discovery. "You're not Souta…"

It was…a boy. Not like Souta but a teenage boy…except the ears. The ears were definitely not boy ears. They looked like-

"Puppy ears?" she whispered, touching them. They were hard as stone. They _were_ stone. Her hand trailed down the statue and she felt the intricate details of every strand of hair, and then the closed eyelashes, the pointed nose, and smooth curved mouth. She crouched down, admiring his well carved sleeping face.

Kagome sighed and then groaned again. The pain was there, in the background of her senses, making things ache and burn. She really wanted to lay down.

"I wish you could help me out of here," she mumbled wistfully, eyeing the far off exit in the sky. She forced herself to stand, pushed away her urge to cry. She turned and made her way to the ladder. Using the flashlight she managed to see that, of course, the nearest rung intact was strictly out of reach.

There was a sound. It sounded like little rocks rolling down a mountain. Like a rattle filled with gravel. Like… _a stone man standing up_.

Kagome spun around and was tackled to the ground. The flashlight hit the side of the well and went out again.

The darkness filled in.

***

Chapter 2- The Demon in the Well will be out sometime next week. See you then!


	2. Demon in the Well

A/N: Thank you guys, for such helpful criticism and reviews!

I really hope you'll stick with me through the end, I hope I can keep up the potential and stay interesting.

Thank you for pointing out my errors in chapter one. I really appreciated that, and offering advice and compliments will really help me along. Please, keep it up! I'll edit it and have it reposted by next week, along with chapter three.

I actually had a daydream where Inuyasha and I had an argument about this chapter because I made him so OOC. I have an answer for that in the coming chapters though, so don't freak out by his behavior!

*Sigh* However, I do miss my Sesshomaru.

Inuaysha: _WHAT?!_

^_^'' Heh. Enjoy chapter two.

***

**Demon in the Well**

***

Kagome was so stunned by pain on top of pain, by surprise, by complete and utter _fear _that she couldn't even scream.

A pair of nostrils pressed itself against her forehead and took in a big lungful of her scent. The mouth was inches away from her nose and she involuntarily breathed in the odor of dust. '_Oh my god_' her mind raced. _'I'm going to die!'_

She shut her eyes. He was real! The demon in the well was real. He was real and _touching her._ She could feel his nose pressed against her head, no longer stone but real flesh!

Kagome let out a whimper. She shook with fear. She felt really sharp nails gripping her shoulders, like little knives ready to slice her to shreds. They pricked and pinched her skin. His weight pressed down on her, his knee on her chest. Her lungs couldn't operate properly under pressure and instinct told her to hold her breath, keep the air that she had or she would suffocate.

The nose continued to take in huge amounts of air. She wasn't being torn apart, or bitten, or anything horrible. She was being smelled. He exhaled from his mouth and Kagome could feel tiny dust particles settling on her eyelids. She began to feel her heart race; she could hear it in her ears. Her chest really started to hurt. She couldn't hold it in much longer; she had to take a breath. "Please," she managed to force out of her mouth. She quivered at the sensation of his warm stale breath on her face.

Her plea gave a chance for the air from her lungs to escape. She let out a grunt of pain. Tears sprang in her eyes. Her body forced her to take in air, and she began to create little pathetic choking noises as she was refused access to her lungs. She reached up as far as her arms allowed her to, under his grip on her shoulders, and grabbed cloth. She pulled as hard as she could. It wasn't her mind, but her body taking control. It wanted to live.

The tug seemed to accomplish something; the demon changed position and removed his knee. Kagome sucked in big amounts of air noisily and coughed. She let go of his robes and shot upright to breathe better. She butted him in the nose accidentally and he backed up a bit. Instinct took advantage of the opportunity.

She screamed and shoved him. He backed off of her completely and hit the ground with a loud thud. Kagome didn't waste time; she flipped over onto her front and felt blindly for the flashlight, crawling on her stomach. Her fingers closed around the metal tube and she pulled it close to her and kept going until she touched the wall. "_Oh god oh god oh god oh god"_

She smacked the flashlight hard against the side of the well. The light sputtered on and she spun it around and caught a flash of red and white before it died again. She screamed. Then:

"Come near me and I'll kill you!" she threatened, holding the flashlight like a bat. She knew it would be a hit and miss in the dark but she was ready to take her chances. Her pained body had had enough. This was desperation and fear talking.

Nothing replied. Kagome moved quickly, screwing off the top of the flashlight and shaking it hard, making the batteries rattle. She pushed the lid back on, light spilling into the darkness, and she screwed it deftly and turned it around.

The boy flinched in the light, holding his nose, ears flat against his head. The statute boy.

Only now he wasn't.

She shakily moved it up and down, all over his figure, taking him all in. She cast the light over his head and saw the puppy ears quirk.

"Did you-" she had to swallow and breathe, the adrenaline was making her dizzy.

"Did you eat my brother!?" she yelled.

The demon boy stared some more, looking at her as if she were some type of puzzle he couldn't comprehend. He moved his hands over his eyes to shield himself from the brightness.

"Answer me!" Kagome cried. "Who are you?"

He moved towards her and Kagome screamed again. He flinched and his ears flattened against his head even further. He reached down and snatched the flashlight from her and turned it on her. She shielded her eyes from the light and cowered into a ball.

Taking the light, he beamed it all around the well, up the sides, down the floor, on his own hands and body. He put the beam back on her and then turned around to look behind him. His light shined on her pack, and he sniffed the air over it. Kagome peeked through her fingers and watched him. Her body slowly began to relax itself as she stared at his back. _"He should have eaten me by now."_ Her mind buzzed.

He bent down and tore her pack apart. He removed the blanket, looked at it critically under the light and threw it over his shoulder. It landed on Kagome and hooded her.

He took out the water bottle. He pressed his nose against it and took in deep breaths.

Kagome moved the blanket off her head just in time to see him poke a clawed finger through the plastic like it was paper. His mouth met the hole and he squeezed the bottle and drank. Kagome's eyes were as big as soup bowls, taking it all in. "_Other than the ears he looked human,"_ she thought.

Water ran off his chin. He choked and sputtered for a second, spit out something that went _plik_ against the wall. It sounded like a pebble. The boy stared at the corner for a second and resumed quenching his thirst. He drained the bottle quickly and tossed it aside.

"Um." Kagome squeaked out when he was done. He stopped rummaging through her pack and turned to look at her. He really looked…almost normal. Not so scary at all. "Are you…going to kill me?" she whispered.

She had to ask. It was just the way she was.

He stared for a few more seconds and then shrugged, as if to say he wasn't really interested in doing so. Kagome smiled nervously. She let out a breath of apprehension. "You scared me for a second there." She admitted. "What are you?" she asked.

He ignored her and went back to her now shredded book bag. There was the rattle of pills and Kagome's heart dropped. "Hey! Leave that alone!" she called. The bottle flew over his shoulder like the blanket and landed in the dark area by Kagome. She reached around until her hands closed around it and pulled it to her. "I don't have any more water! Is that what you're looking for?"

The boy lifted up the shredded bag and shook it. When he was finally satisfied with the conclusion that nothing was left, he threw it in the corner and looked at her expectantly.

"Well?" she asked. "Say something!"

The boy locked amber eyes with her brown ones. He opened his mouth and Kagome heard him force the air out. He shut his mouth, closed his eyes sadly, and shook his head no.

"So I guess asking your name is out of the question." She said.

He opened his eyes and seemed to think about this. He turned to the wall of the well and began to scratch into the wood. His other hand with the flashlight went slack and the light pointed to the floor. Kagome made notice of his bare feet and red tattered looking pants. The light shot up to the wall. Kagome squinted to read.

"Inu…ya…sha." She made out. "Inuyasha?" she tasted the words in her mouth. He nodded and pointed back to the wall. He had scribbled more.

"Who are you? When am I?" she read aloud.

_When,_ Kagome noted. _Not where._

"Um," she began. The bundle of nerves in her throat would not go away. "I'm Kagome Higurashi," she said, looking at him. "And you're in my well house in Japan. Um, it's November 21st 2008."

Inuyasha seemed to think about this. He turned back to the wall, this time holding the flashlight as he wrote. His claw cut the wood like butter.

"Old man?" she read. Old man? Old-

"My grandfather?" she asked. Inuyasha just stared. "He died a long time ago," Kagome answered. She suddenly recalled the stories he used to tell her. "You're the demon in the well. The one my grandfather used to "visit" all the time."

She had always thought he made that up to keep her from going down and playing around in there. "But you're a statute!" she yelled excitedly at him. His ears flattened and he made a pained face. "I saw you! You were made of stone! You-"

He slammed his fist against the wall and she shut her mouth. Inuyasha turned and wrote to her.

"Too loud," she read. She looked at his sensitive and peculiar ears. "Sorry." She told him.

But still… if he was a statue how did he know her grandfather?

Inuyasha was scribbling something else.

**Boy? **The wall read.

"Yes!" Kagome shouted, much to his displeasure. "My little brother! Have you seen him?"

The well was spacious, but not huge. Kagome could walk around the entire perimeter it in under a minute. She had reached the conclusion that Souta hadn't been down here to begin with. Until, that is, Inuyasha nodded.

"You have?" Kagome asked, remembering the volume of her voice. "Where is he?"

He stared at her. Then looked right behind her to the wall she was pressed against. He turned to the wall with his writing.

**Other side**. He wrote.

Her back was against the smooth grain of the wood yet she turned around anyway. It did not suddenly become a magic doorway or open to reveal her brother. It remained solidly a wall.

Puzzled, she turned back to face him. "What?"

He pointed a clawed finger at it. Then he pointed back to the word **Boy.**

"I don't understand."

Inuyasha gave her a Look. The kind of expression that her mother would give her when she was being difficult.

He turned back to his wall and scribbled something.

**He was sent. Was taken. Gone.** He then pointed back to- **Other side.**

"The other side?" she mumbled a few seconds later. Inuyasha pointed to the wall behind her for emphasis.

"Can you… take me to him?"

He shook his head fiercely.

Kagome turned and touched the wall. It was solid under her contact. She felt around it for some kind of purchase, some kind of knob and found nothing. "Souta?" she called. No reply.

She turned back to Inuyasha. "You have to take me to him," she said. "He could be hurt."

Inuyasha shook his head.

"He's not?" she asked. A horrible thought occurred. "Is he alive!?"

Inuyasha's ears flattened and he bared his teeth at her. She saw two sharp and menacing fangs. "Sorry." She said quickly. "But I need to know if he's alive."

He scowled, folded his arms, and nodded, looking extremely annoyed.

"How do you know?"

Inuyasha looked down, eyes searching the floor. He was thinking. He wrote on the wall:

**My duty.**

She looked around and picked up the bottle of pills. "He can get very sick if he doesn't get these." She said shaking the bottle at him.

He shrugged.

Kagome's hands balled into fists. "Inuyasha," she said calmly. "I don't want to yell. You didn't rip me to pieces and I appreciate that. But I need to get to wherever Souta is and if you don't help me I will scream you're freakin' ears off."

He showed her his claws. They glinted in the light.

"But I'm willing to compromise," she added quickly. '_Why __hasn't__ he torn me to shreds yet?'_

He glared at her and then, on the wall, wrote **Want it.**

"Want it?" Kagome asked. "What does that mean?"

Inuyasha sat down and crossed his legs Indian style. He stared at her intently. No more answers.

Kagome read the words over and over again. She sighed hopelessly. Souta was her brother. Even more he was her _responsibility_. She didn't know how he got to wherever he was, or why he was there, but she had to get him back.

Wherever he was, he must be cold and alone and scared…maybe even worse.

She turned to face the wall. She put her forehead against it, both palms flat on the grain. She ignored the hot pain in her wrist, knowing that some things were more important.

"Please…" she said quietly, meaningfully. "I need him back."

It pushed in with a neat little click and fell away. There was a tunnel. She could crawl through it. She peered inside and once again darkness loomed. She turned back at the demon who was staring intensely at the opening. He didn't look happy at all.

"Give me my flashlight." She commanded.

He looked at her quizzically.

"My flashlight! That thing in your hand."

He looked down at the device and then at her. He looked at the portal and then at her again. Comprehension dawned.

He smashed it against the side of the wall, shattering it to pieces. The darkness rushed back, enveloping them both.

"Great!" Kagome shouted. Not like it was going to stop her though. "I'm going without it then! I have to get my brother." Pills in her pocket, she got on her hands and knees and began to crawl through the opening. She heard him slam his fist against the wall and moved a little quicker, lest he tried to stop her. The panic rose back into her heart so fast she felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. But that didn't matter now. What mattered was Souta. She was very very determined.

She was also very very afraid.

***

Inuyasha was unimaginably thirsty. Much more, he was puzzled. How the spell had been broken, he didn't know. But the important thing was _he was back._ He stared through the darkness to the entrance. The one that girl had so quickly and stupidly jumped into.

He flexed his claws. He'd been so _angry_ when he awoke. His first instinct was to literally rip her throat out and kill her. But…that smell. That oddly familiar scent.

It had been a long time, and Inuyasha had forgotten lots. But he had never forgotten who he was, or where he was, or why he was there. And he could never ever forget that smell.

There was a tug in his chest. He didn't want to go back. He never wanted to go back _there._ But…

The tug came again. It was like a strong strum against his heart strings, almost painful. She was his key. She had awoken him and she had opened the door…

She was important. And she would die over there without him.

The door slid closed behind Inuyasha. Seamless, without knobs or handles, as if it had never been there to begin with.

***

Next chapter- Like Movies.


	3. Like Movies

A/N: So I just uploaded this story onto mediaminer, and boy let me tell you it was a headache. I was raised FF on so everything took me about an hour to fix and correct, and even then I still have some minor issues…Damn me and my need for exposure…

Also, thank you Z.N Singer and kagomesbutterflyfeeling [From FF] for your lengthy and wonderful praise. I re-read them all the time. Also, thanks to anyone who has reviewed, added this story to an alert list, favs list, or whatever. It means a lot to me.

One more thing, I now have a beta reader! ^_^ no more re-reading my chapters over and over again until I look like this _ and still missing perfectly obvious mistakes. I'm very grateful. Usually I don't-

Inuyasha: What _is_ this, a reward speech? Get on with it!

^_^'' This is why I don't usually work with him…

***

**Like Movies**

***

The tunnel was strange. It was bigger than it actually was. Or at least, to the blind Kagome, it_ felt_ bigger than it actually should have been. As soon as she thought her entire body was in, the tiny cramped space felt like it had just dropped away. Inside it was airy and cool and…just creeping the crap out of her.

'_I wonder if I should open my eyes,_' she thought to herself. _'If it's a tunnel then it goes one way…or what if it branches off…or I bump into something? God please don't let it be like that movie I saw one time. The one where I'll open my eyes and I realize I'm crawling around in some huge monster's mouth, because I really don't think I can handle that right now._'

She opened one eye carefully. Then the other. She sat back on her legs and looked around.

She could see…sort of. It wasn't an all masking darkness like regular darkness. This was…strange.

The…surroundings, Kagome had no better word for it, were black and purple. It shifted and blended and moved in odd and far off ways. She couldn't touch the sides from where she stood and she couldn't see them properly either, because they kept changing every time she stared at a section. It began to make her eyes water.

She reached out in front of her and saw her hands, perfectly fine. She looked behind her and, yes there in the distance, was a neat little square hole where she must have come from. It remained black- true black, like darkness should be. Well good. At least she would know what to look for when she was on her way back home with Souta.

Kagome stood up. She had ample space, seeing as the room seemed practically bigger than three ball rooms combined.

"Souta!?" she called warily. "Are you in here?"

Strange. Large room and no echo…

The hairs on her neck kept rising and prickling her skin. She felt like she was being watched and at the same time, she was somehow watching herself stand in the space. She ran her fingers through her hair- and realized that her wrist didn't hurt anymore. That nothing hurt anymore. She looked at her elbows, knees, and hands. She poked and prodded certain parts of her body that had been terribly achy just a short while ago. She felt fine.

Her clothes were still in tatters though. She looked at her torn pajama pants and baggy t-shirt that she had woken up in that morning and saw how dirty they looked. "I wish I looked decent at least," she mumbled under her breath. And then, right before her eyes her oversized t-shirt was- well, it was perfectly fitting, and clean and nice. Kagome blinked. She had her jeans on…and her favorite blue shirt. She ran her fingers through her hair again and found it smooth and sleek to the touch, perfectly combed. Somehow, in the strange tunnel, she could see herself checking herself over, as if outside her own body. She blinked and the feeling went away, as if running because she had focused on it.

"O…kay," she said aloud. '_This is some Narnia-type stuff'_, she thought. '_Or some kind of Journey to the Center of the Earth_.' She kept moving. '_I can grant my own wishes. Um. But I don't think Johnny Depp and a million dollars would be appropriate right now._ _It's kind of cool, though...But Souta could be hurt while I'm sitting here playing with magic, so not really.' _She stopped dead in her tracks. "Of course!" she cried. If she somehow had this strange little power, why not wish Souta right to her?

"I wish I-"

She was spun around sharply and met the angry face of Inuyasha.

"-Oh!" came the surprised noise from her mouth, cutting her wish off completely. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

He gave her a raised eyebrow. He then put a single finger to his lips, signaling her to be quiet. There was no wood here for him to write.

She opened her mouth to speak and he moved his finger to her lips, shaking his head no.

Kagome froze. She felt the cool touch of his finger and it made her instantly anxious. She nodded and gave him the thumbs-up sign, too flabbergasted to say anything even if she tried. Inuyasha looked at her protruded thumb quizzically.

There were no thumbs-up signs where he was from…

However, she had nodded so it meant she understood. He looked at her thumb and removed his finger from her lips and cautiously and gently wrapped his palm around it. Perhaps this was some kind of sign that meant they understood each other?

Kagome's bundle of nerves made her drop her hand jerkily. That was strange…

Inuyasha grabbed her by her wrist and seemed to turn her around, walking her back towards the way she had come.

"Uh," Kagome had to say, "What do you think your doing?"

His ears flexed towards her but other than that, it seemed like she had gone unheard.

"I already told you," she said, dropping her wrist from his grip. "I'm not going back without my brother!"

Inuyasha grimaced. Four words. That's all he wanted. Four words. He just wanted to turn on her and shake this strange girl and yell in her face-- _Shut the hell up!_

Instead he turned to her and put on his most charming smile. He nodded at her and pointed back towards the portal that led to the well house.

She glared at him. "I'm not stupid." She said. "I know that's not the right way."

Inuyasha's face dropped the smiled and replaced it with a scowl. He sighed, shrugging his shoulders and then before she knew what was happening, he scooped her up, threw her over his shoulder and sprinted like hell back towards the entrance.

"Guh-YAH!" She blurted as he performed the unexpected move. She jostled uncomfortably on his shoulder and started to hit his back with her fists angrily. "Put me down! Put me down this instant!" she cried. Her fists felt like she was hitting a sack of flour. With every hit of her fist, a small cloud of dust would rise off of Inuyasha's jacket. "I have powers, you know! I can make you into a frog or something!"

Inuyasha stopped. Then he shook his head and kept going.

"I wish-"

He silently cursed and unceremoniously dropped her to the ground.

"Ow!"

He pointed back to the exit urgently and stamped his foot. Kagome stood and dusted herself off, as if there was actually dust in this place.

"I don't know what's going on and I don't care!" she yelled. Her loud voice didn't seem to have the same painful effect on him here. It had probably been the echoes in the well that had caused him to cringe so.

She poked a finger into his chest. "You can go if you want," she said. "But I won't leave here until I get my brother."

Inuyasha grit his teeth. Then, huffing loudly he nodded. He gave her the thumbs up sign, tapping his foot impatiently.

"What does that mean?" she asked, surprised.

He pointed at himself and then at her and nodded quickly, offering her his thumbs-up sign.

"You're going to help me?" she asked warily. "Why?"

He rolled his eyes and then pointed to the exit. Kagome could see him getting more fidgety by the moment.

"So…you want me to leave after we get him back?" she hazard a guess.

Inuyasha nodded again and grabbed Kagome's slack wrist. He made her squeeze her palm around his thumb. He arched his eyebrows at her, trying to confirm it.

Kagome had no problem leaving the creepy black void in the walls of the well house. She thought getting back home and away from a living statute demon boy was perfectly fine with her.

"Deal." She said, giving his thumb a little squeeze. "It's a promise."

He nodded, seemingly satisfied and then spun her in a totally different direction. To Kagome it looked just like the direction she had been walking in when she first came in but the exit was no longer to her back, but to her left.

Yet Inuyasha seemed confident that this one was the correct one. He marched off quickly, leaving Kagome to trail behind. She wanted to tell him her idea, about wishing for Souta, but her mouth seemed to fail. Somehow, she felt, this was not the right thing to do at the moment.

She looked down at her palm, where she had gripped his callused thumb. Kagome sighed as she followed after her captor/ally. She wasn't sure which category Inuyasha fit into at the moment. It was all so strange. Souta's disappearance, her sudden magic wishing power, the arrival of Inuyasha…

_Especially_ Inuyasha…

Kagome felt like she was in a foreign movie without the subtitles. She just wanted to know what the heck was going on.

***

There is a place where things are sent when they are to be forgotten or taken away.

They do not go. They are sent.

This is important.

The passageway served as a link between all worlds. Portals opened and shut, things were taken through and then swiftly moved out. Nothing ever entered the space of its own accord. And on the rare occasions that they _did_ enter, they were…dealt with.

Something abnormal was coming. And there was the problem in itself. It was _coming_, not being taken.

This was wrong. This was not how it was supposed to be.

In the deepness of the tunnel…something stirred.

***

The passage seemed like it never ended. There was no real path or significant features that let them know they were heading anywhere. Kagome could literally pick any angle of her choice and walk that way. Although the exit had gotten farther and was long gone from view, nothing had gotten closer and nothing had changed. On top of that, every time she tried to speak, Inuyasha would hush her and give her an angry look.

He kept looking around. He would nervously flinch at nothing at all. His ears were constantly moving, trying to pick up the slightest noise. Kagome was starting to think something was wrong.

"Are we lost?" she finally had the courage to ask. Inuyasha turned around and watched her carefully. His ears however were tilted the other way, as if he was listening to someone else. He put up a finger to silence her.

"A simple yes or no would suffice," she said, trying to keep her patience. "I have powers you know," she added, as if this would convince the statue boy to answer her. '_Although I don't know why I have them, and I don't really know how it works, so..._' She thought to herself.

Inuyasha signaled her to be quiet again and visibly tensed. He looked quickly behind him and then grabbed her hand and began pulling her forward. He broke into a run, making Kagome almost trip.

"Inuyasha!" she cried, startled by his sudden fear. "What's going on!?" she put a burst of extra speed into her legs just to trail behind him. If he ran any faster he'd be dragging her. She was finally able to break his grip from her hand. She stopped running, trying to catch her breath.

"Slow down, I-"

He turned and looked past her…

And that's when she heard it. It was a little _click-click_ noise. Like the sound of someone walking in heels. However, it soon grew louder and quicker, like a high heeled army marching off beat.

_Clickclickclickclick-clickclicklclick-clickclick-clickclickclclickclick-_

_Clickclickclickclick-clickclicklclick-clickclick-clickclickclclickclick-_

_Clickclickclickclick-clickclicklclick-clickclick-clickclickclclickclick-_

All at the same time, all off beat. Kagome didn't want to turn around. She didn't want to see. But she knew she would do it anyway. It was inevitable. She turned around slowly.

There, in the distance, but very quickly getting closer, was a woman. She had wide white eyes and long black hair. She also had six long arms.

Kagome froze on the spot, her heart beating in her throat. Within seconds, the woman was so close Kagome could make out the large set of sharp teeth protruding from her jaw. She was topless, and soon Kagome realized, she wasn't exactly a woman.

Suddenly the-thing- rose into the air, supported by thousands of tiny insect legs. Kagome's gaze followed her higher, higher, _higher_, until she had towered over the girl like a twisted skyscraper. The tiny little legs that supported her wiggled and squirmed and jerked. Her six long arms began to stretch down to the girl, her horrible white eyes with pupils so small they were dots, focused solely on Kagome.

_Run!_ Her mind yelled at her. But what good would that do if her legs were as heavy as lead? She opened her mouth to scream but her tongue was as dry as paper. Any second now those hands would have a hold of her. She couldn't even close her eyes!

…Later on she was thankful that she couldn't. She would have missed it if she had.

There was a swish sound a red blur past in front of her.

Suddenly Inuyasha was in the sky, face to face with the insect woman. There seemed to be a look of instant recognition when the creature said "You-" but was cut off by the horrible sound of her throat being cut out of her neck.

It was a wet squelching noise that went down forever, as Inuyasha took his claws and brought them down the entire lengthy body of insect feet and hide. For a second, she seemed frozen. Then, as if her body had just realized what had happened, blood sprayed from the wounds, raining down on the both of them.

The hands that reached for Kagome twitched and then fell away. The body fell back in on itself, crumbling like a broken pillar.

Kagome finally allowed herself to breathe.

Inuyasha landed gracefully in front of her. He looked down at the carcass, and prodded a section with his foot. Some of the feelers still moved and jerked in reaction, and he knew that Mistress Centipede would not be indisposed for very long. It was very hard to die here...

He turned his eyes to the girl. She was looking at him, eyes wide, mouth closed, breathing so hard and fast she was shaking. What did she think she was doing? Did she really expect getting her brother was going to be easy?

Kagome felt weak. Inuyasha had blood splattered all over his face and clothes. His hands were dripping with the stuff. Yet he didn't seem to take notice. His amber eyes burned holes of rage into her. His suddenly normal human face seemed tainted, like a true demon.

She looked down at her own clothes and found wet splatters all over her.. She slowly reached up and touched her face, wiping away something wet. There was a smear of crimson on her fingertips…her eyes fluttered closed gently.

She fainted.

***

Funny thing, I thought this chapter was too short and kept writing and writing and writing. Then I realized I had gotten to ten pages and had to cut it off. So the good news is the next chapter is already half way done! Should be up in a few more days.

Next chapter- The Other Side


	4. The Other Side

A/N: This is my last "slow" chapter. Ironically, it is very rushed. Things will really speed up starting in the next one, I personally cannot wait! I try not to write my chapters in advance so that I don't lose interest in the story. Which is why I'm such a slow updater with school and a life, constantly distracting me. Sorry.

Also, darn you kokoronagomu [From mediaminer] for seeing ahead into the plot. *Shakes fist menacingly* Stop that! ^_^ Thanks for the reviews though, you can keep doing that, please.

So let's get to it!

What's that I smell?...is it the budding fragrance of romance?

^_^

***

**The Other Side**

***

Inuyasha was worried.

Even after a very long sleep, he suddenly began to feel tired with this girl around. He had forgotten a lot. His memory was fuzzy in most places, especially life before his sleep. He could remember voices though. Particularly one voice. He remembered an old man, chatting idly to him about things that weren't important like the weather or the aging of his wine. Secretly he had been grateful for the company, to feel that even in the depths of his curse, he was not entirely alone.

And then…there was another one. A voice. Soft and gentle and…he could feel her touch, not on his skin but somehow…the fingers grazed him softly, with a tenderness he didn't think he could remember, and suddenly…while Inuyasha slept, listening as the world past him by, he had awoken. And had been angry…

Now he had a new voice. She was rather annoying and very stupid, but it was a nice voice all the same. Inuyasha felt his face turn hot when he recalled how he caught the girl in the tunnel. How neatly she had just folded up into his arms and went slack. She was soft and small and quite pretty when she wasn't yelling or being difficult. Inuyasha's nose bathed in that scent again as he carried her through to the other side. He knew that smell…He knew it was important….

There was a soft flash, like a light being switched on and off quickly, and for a second Inuyasha could…almost remember.

_Soft hair. Smooth skin. Red lips… _

"_Why did you betray me, Inuyasha!?!"_

Inuyasha snapped out of it, his mind shaking off the unpleasant return of a memory. He could feel himself locking it back up, into the depths of his mind where he could not yet return. A shiver rippled up his back and made his hair stand on end. Who was this girl?

But the answer kept dodging him…Every time he tried to focus on it, it would slip through his grasp. The answer was there though, somewhere in the depths of his faded memory…remaining at the tip of his voiceless tongue.

***

Kagome awoke with a scream. She had a nauseating lurch in her stomach as the world flooded back into her senses. She had a few moments of horrible disorientation- who she was, where she was- before everything hastily settled into place and focused. She was dizzy and discombobulated, and suddenly felt something in her stomach rise quickly to greet her lips.

She flipped over to her knees and was sick for several minutes. She choked and gasped and breathed hard until finally, her stomach was empty, and she felt a little bit better. Kagome's hand had been leaning against the base of a tree for support, the other gripping an upturned root. She blinked and looked around her unfamiliar surroundings. The tunnel was gone.

There was no obvious exit, or to Kagome's assumption a well, to be seen. The tree next to her was the only one there. It was a tall, thin and scraggly tree, out of place in the large open field. It seemed like a forest clearing. Behind her, a long way off, was a bunch of densely packed trees. To her left was a gently slanting slope that led downhill. Everywhere else was open land. Kagome could make out more trees in the distance and…was that a mountain? Just how big was this place? Kagome sighed.

She was outside but she had no idea where... More importantly….

"Inuyasha?" she called hoarsely. Her voice was edged with fear and nervousness.

She was alone.

Kagome remembered that even if he was nearby and just out of sight, he wouldn't be able to respond to her vocally. She scrambled to her feet and looked around wildly.

"Inuyasha!" she called, spinning around in quick circles. "Inu-"

A hand clamped over her mouth and Kagome's stomach knotted up into tight balls of nerves. She fought and kicked and screamed, feeling like she was finally caught in that woman's grasp. There was a sharp intake of air as her elbow connected with a stomach. The hands were dropped from her face and she spun around quickly. She met the face of an irate Inuyasha and nearly sagged with relief.

"Stop doing that!" she yelled at him, giving him a smack on the shoulder. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her and rubbed his stomach pitifully. Kagome noticed that, as well as the faded blood stains on his clothes, his face was clean. He held up something for her and looked away. Kagome looked down to see her water bottle, half full.

"I thought you left that in the well," she said, taking it from him. She noticed that he couldn't fill it all the way due to the large hole in the middle caused by his finger. She turned the bottle so that when she tilted it, the hole wouldn't let the water run out, and drank greedily. The water was cool and refreshing. Her throat was glad for it. When she had quenched her thirst she caught Inuyasha's curious stare, before he quickly caught interest in his feet.

"Thank you," she said graciously.

Inuyasha shrugged carelessly and walked around the tree. There was a strange noise; it reminded Kagome of someone slurping a nearly empty cup noisily with a straw. Inuyasha appeared again and was holding her blanket. Kagome realized that this scraggly looking tree must be the exit to the tunnel. She looked down at her hand, which was shaking with instinctual fear, and steadied herself.

'_He went back for me,' _Kagome thought as he looked at her and then quickly looked away, dropping the blanket at the base of the tree. She smiled at him and picked up the blanket, holding it to her chest. She was touched by this small act of kindness.

Inuyasha swallowed hard and exhaled loudly. He crouched down in the soft dirt and dragged his finger in the earth writing:

**Other side. **

Kagome read over his shoulder and looked around. So this was the "other side." For some reason, Kagome felt slightly relieved. After that…woman…bug…_thing_ in the tunnel attacked them, she had a fear in her heart that they would end up in some sort of creepy dark world infested with monsters. This place looked sort of…normal…

But Kagome was starting to realize that her definition of normal was becoming slightly warped as, once again, she placed Inuyasha back into that category. The image of him covered in blood, glaring angrily, buried itself in her mind. She didn't want to remember it. And she knew that looks could be deceiving, so she wasn't ready to trust this place.

"Inuyasha," she called. He had been busy writing into the dirt. Kagome looked past it for now. "I have an idea." She smiled at him. "I seem to be able to make my wishes come true. So how about I wish for Souta to appear to us and you can take us back to the well."

Inuyasha shook his head grimly and pointed down into the dirt. His message read:

**Six days **

**Blood moon sets **

**No exit**

**No wishes**

**Na-**

He had stopped writing due to her interruption.

"No wishing?" Kagome read the last part aloud. "Why? And what's this about six days and a bloody moon?"

Inuyasha pointed upwards. Kagome looked up.

There in the sky, more pink-colored than red, was the crimson moon. The sun was no where in sight even though it was clearly daytime. Kagome finally began to understand, even if it was only a piece of this huge puzzle she had found herself in.

The crimson moon came once a year for seven days…yesterday had been the first. With each day's passing, the blood color drained out of the moon until it set on the sixth day and came back pearly white the next night.

Kagome gulped. For a moment, she could hear Tsubaki chastising her about superstitions. About portals to other worlds and magic powers revealing themselves and all the other absurd things, Tsubaki believed in. Really believed. She had always thought that this little obsession her friend had was slightly silly. But now…

Inuyasha had written that if they didn't find Souta within six days that'd be trapped. She eyed the vast lands around her again, noting how the mountains in the distance even appeared to be capped with snow. It would take forever to find Souta if he was _here._ She forced a smile at him, hoping to ward off the answer to the question she had to ask next. "What happens if we can't leave?" she asked nervously. The answer was so predictable.

Inuyasha's look said it all. Kagome really wished it hadn't.

They'd die.

And Kagome believed that. The woman-monster in the tunnel that had almost swooped down upon them, upon her, with nothing but murderous intention in her eyes, was not some kind of unique one time occurrence. Kagome knew that somehow. She could feel the wrongness from the moment there was blood. She believed Souta was in danger.

Really _believed._

"We need to get my brother," Kagome said, her voice tinged with nervousness. Inuyasha nodded but before he stood up he pointed back to-

**No wishes.**

Kagome read his command and frowned. It was the simplest way. Wish. Get. Go. Yet Inuyasha seemed really irritated with her the mere moment she opened her mouth. She recalled his anger with her in the tunnel after she had wished for new clothes.

"But…why?" she asked, almost childishly. They had plenty of dirt for Inuyasha to scribble in. She wanted answers now. She wanted to be filled in. Everything was too confusing. She was starting to generate a million questions and with them came a million fears. Fear of the answer, fear of the explanation, fear of just knowing. But she had to know. No matter how long it would take to explain.

***

Inuyasha slapped his forehead and brought his palm down over his face. This would take too long to explain. By the looks of it, it would be dark soon. Kagome would learn that there was no sun to set here, and that the moon would always stay above them while day transformed into night and vice versa. Inuyasha could tell by the eerie elongated shadows of the tree and by the way the blue sky seemed to slowly swirl into soft shades of pink and orange on the horizon.

This day had practically been wasted in the tunnel, so the smart thing to do now was to find some makeshift shelter for the night and think about where to start looking for this boy tomorrow. The gently sloped hill to their left led down to a small and lazy river where Inuyasha had fetched the water after ridding himself of blood. He wanted to stay close to the river but was still determining if it was wise to head into the forest for cover or stay out into the open for better vigilance.

Inuyasha gave up on the prospect of writing out a long explanation of the rules and consequences of this world. He settled for writing:

**Don't. **

It would be simple and effective enough for now. Perhaps even this crazy girl would just-

"Don't? Is that the best you can do?" she asked, folding her arms. "Until I get a reason to, I don't see why I shouldn't." she snapped, suddenly angry.

He stared at her, eyebrow cocked. Just do it…rip her throat out and get the hell out of here. Why was he even bothering? Why the hell was he caring? He spent a lifetime, a _lifetime_ trying to escape this place, only to get cursed and stuck right at freedom's door. Now he was miraculously up and mobile again and what does he do? Plunge back into hell with the pretty yet stupid girl. If only he could get that voice out of his head.

"_I wish you could help me out of here"_

So softly spoken, so sincere…so _familiar._

He underlined, **Don't**, for emphasis. He gave an impressive flex of his claws hoping this would satisfy her. By the look on her face, he could tell that it didn't.

Kagome uncrossed her hands and placed them on her hips. With the light seeping out of the sky, casting its wayward rays of light behind her, she looked like an angry goddess. One who had changed the sky to fit her foul mood and wore the blood moon as some kind of distorted halo. One who would be bringing down her wrath upon him for not giving her what she wanted.

"I wish Souta-" she yelled but was cut off by him tackling her and pinning her to the ground.

He wished. He wished at that very moment he could let out this growl that had to stay locked in his chest. He wished he could just get over whatever lapse of insanity he was experiencing and either kill the girl or abandon her.

She bucked beneath him and screamed in his face, knocking him off balance and sending a shock of pain to his ears. Unsteadily trying to get to her feet, she rocked them violently and send them rolling down the hill, towards the river below.

"I-" Kagome tried but the breath kept getting knocked out of her as she would hit the dirt _and _have Inuyasha's weight slam down into her before quickly rolling on top. It was all she could do at those moments: breathe before she was knocked to the bottom again.

They struggled as they rolled which also seemed to increase their speed. He was trying to pin her arms while she was trying to kick and push him off.

They landed at the bottom, right next to the river, Inuyasha on top, Kagome pinned on the bottom. He grinned triumphantly with a touch of malice. Kagome breathed hard, sucking the air back into her lungs. Her body hated her for this second round of abuse after being so nicely healed back in the tunnel. Though Inuyasha seemed to have some beads of sweat, he breathed normally.

Kagome was angry. Furthermore she was confused. One moment he seemed totally helpful and such, agreeing to find her brother and getting her water and a blanket, then the next he was a complete maniac. He kept turning down their best solution. Kagome knew that actually having to look would waste so much time. And every second she wasn't looking meant every second Souta was in more trouble.

The light had mostly gone now, leaving them in the dark orange glow of the dusk. Kagome's head lolled to the side and she focused on the river next to her, listening to its soft gurgling as the water moved along. She was still trying to catch her breath as the demon boy still had her pinned, she knew it was useless to try and wish now, when he could easily stop her in a number of ways.

Pinprick tears came to the corner of her eyes. These were the small tears of frustration, pure and demanding. The words escaped her lips before Inuyasha realized what she had said, before he had time to stop her. "I just want to understand," she mumbled.

Inuyasha's ears perked in panic before he let out a breath of relief. She didn't say the word. They were safe.

Kagome gasped. There was a feeling. Like her heart beating out of her chest, like the earth pulsing beneath her body.

_Far away, very far, there was a sound of glass shattering as something broke free of its cage and raced through the world-_

Inuyasha felt it too, rippling through him because he was in contact with her. His ears flattened to his head, he bared his teeth.

_It was small and silver. A tiny sparkling star that crackled with power and purpose-_

That was it. He had had enough. He was going to kill her. There was no other way now. They had failed regardless.

_It raced along the hills, skimming across treetops, across water, finding a long and lazy river to follow…there-_

The pulse subsided and Kagome looked into Inuyasha's face and saw his intent in his eyes. He reached his clawed hand to her, gripping her neck in his fingers.

_The silver collided with its victim-_

Inuyasha was violently knocked off of Kagome and into the dirt. He gasped and choked and scrabbled madly at his throat as if he were being strangled by some invisible foe.

Kagome sat up quickly and watched him struggle. Fear took over as she watched him kick and squirm violently. She had to help, she had to help him. She scrambled to her feet unsteadily and looked around uselessly, wondering what she could do.

She could wish.

She could wish and save him.

Just as she opened her mouth, Inuyasha's legs shot straight into the air and then collided heavily into the ground. The motion startled Kagome into a brief silence.

"Inu…yasha?" she called softly, inching over to where he now lay motionless. She finally got to a distance where she could see his expression.

Inuyasha looked completely and utterly pissed.

"Stupid girl," he said, sitting up slowly. His eyes fell on her the moment the daylight had officially gone, setting the world around them in night. Still, his amber eyes were bright and livid. They pierced through her and she had the strongest urge to cower like she did in the well.

"Stupid girl!" he screamed at her. The growl was eager to escape from his throat, free at last. It rumbled deeply, frightening and menacing, coming from the deepness of his gut and the darkness of his angry soul. "You stupid, stupid, _stupid_ girl!"

***

Ok so maybe that's the fragrance of imminent death. My bad.

Next Chapter- Field of Voices

Z.N Singer- Yes I am an avid reader and a complete bibliophile. My favorite author is Terry Pratchett and I have a stunning collection of his _Discworld_ series. I'm so bad that I love the smell of a new book and wish they would bottle it and sell it as shampoo. I'm also so bad that I need to get glasses soon because I was told that I put a lot of strain on my eyes. Ah well, comes with the territory I guess. Thank you for your compliments and criticism, I'm going to click around your profile one of these days the moment I have a minute not consumed by school or work or boyfriend or story. Not in that order.

I really like you all for reading, love you for reviewing, and will cherish you if you are enjoying!

Till next time! Hopefully soon next week!


	5. Field of Voices

A/N: So. I have writer's block. But the block is small and chipped and weak and should be demolished soon. As a consequence I am speeding through these chapters. However I let my fingers roam (which is like my remedy) and popped out this strange one shot and it almost went away. ^_^ It was like having a one-night stand with another fic to clear my head. Strange analogy but…ah well.

As far as the rest of the crew, I haven't decided who will appear and who won't. I've drafted some parts with Miroku but it isn't set in stone. Let's just see?

[This chapter has been beta-approved ^_^]

***

**Field of Voices**

***

There was, for all appearances, a castle.

And castles belong to kings.

But this one just belonged to him.

He walked down the hallways in an absent minded sort of way, letting his feet take him to the room he wanted to go. His nails traced the wall lightly as he walked, feeling the rough stone slide beneath his fingers. The echo of his steps bounced around him and in the flicker of the passing torch lights, he was oddly comforted by the dark atmosphere.

He came to a thick wooden door and pressed his hand against it. It swung back lightly and let him in.

This room was bare except for three pedestals against the far back wall. One of them had nothing on it; it's contents now on the floor. He walked over to it and looked down at what appeared to be a small bird cage. Its bars were made out of a deep blue, almost black colored glass and pearl white bone. The cage was shattered into pieces, its captive long gone.

There was a smile.

It rarely happened.

With a glance at the other two items, he turned and left. The door swung shut behind him with a quiet and final click.

On his way out he grabbed a white baboon pelt and slid it on.

***

Inuyasha was worrying Kagome. Not because he seemed to have been struck by some unknown and unseen assailant. Not because he seemed unaware that he had hit his head somewhere and there was a slow trickle of blood sliding down his forehead. Not even because right before the attack she was certain he was about to murder her.

Kagome was worried because Inuyasha would not stop yelling at her.

Yelling.

As in, he had a _voice_ to yell at her with.

He rose hastily, advancing towards her. "What did you do to me!?" he shouted madly. His voice was clear and strong.

"Um…You can talk," she answered sounding utterly surprised.

"I told you not to make any more wishes!"

Kagome stepped back, holding her hands in front of her chest in a defensive gesture. "Yes but…Inuyasha…" she said cautiously.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Inuyasha was screaming wildly. He grabbed a very stunned Kagome roughly by the arm. "What the hell did you do?" he asked again, looking at her bewildered face. "What did you say!?"

Kagome was trying to snap herself out of it. "I um," she said shakily. "Uh,"

"Out with it, you stupid little twit!"

She woke up out of her daze. "Hey!" Kagome replied with an anger of her own. "Who do you think you're talking to!?"

"Do you know what you've done!?" Inuyasha shouted. "Tell me what you said this very instant or so help me-"

"I said 'I wa-'"

"Without the 'w' word!"

"I said… I, uh," Kagome's angry huff had been thrown off by the restriction of a word. "uh, I 'w' to understand."

Inuyasha dropped her arm. She rubbed it, massaging the pain. He was giving her this panicky bewildered look. "What the hell were you thinking!? I thought you understood when I told you not to make any more wishes!"

Kagome blinked. It was weird, hearing his voice, after all this time. It would have been…kind of pleasant if it wasn't screaming at her at the moment.

"It wasn't a wish it was a want," she said, giving him her own interpretation. "You didn't say I couldn't want anything!"

"Why the hell would I tell you-" he groaned, slapping his hand against his forehead and rolled his eyes. "Never mind! It's too late now."

"What's too late?" she asked cautiously. "What are you _talking_ about?" she blinked. "And how can you talk? I didn't say I wish-"

"SHUT UP!"

"Hey!" Kagome started a screaming match of her own. "I don't know _what_ I did or _how_ I did it but you can talk now! You could at least say thank you!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Thank you, you dumb bitch, for calling Naraku's attention to us!" he cried. "I can't fight him right now, I don't even-"

"Stop being so cryptic!" Kagome cut him off. She poked him hard in the chest. "Why is it too late and who is this Naraku person and what does he have to do with anything!" she cried.

"Naraku is-"

"Me," came a cool and calm voice, cutting off their argument completely.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome turned to face the newcomer. He was standing a couple of feet away from them, as if he had been there all along. "I believe he is referring to me... Good evening."

Kagome gasped. "Naraku is a baboon?" she asked, clearly thrown off and confused by this arrival.

There was silence.

A leaf blew by them, pushed by the gentle wind.

"It's a pelt, you moron," Inuyasha said at last, clearly at the end of his patience. "He's wearing a pelt. But I can guarantee you it looks better than his actual face," he spat.

"In-u-ya-sha," Naraku said coolly. The name rolled off his tongue in a silky manner, each syllable pronounced as if a separate word. His tone indicated slight disappointment. "I cannot say I am not surprised." He said. "You really don't learn, do you?"

Inuyasha scowled. "Shut up! I'll kill you for what you did to me!" he threatened.

Even in the depths of his curse, while his memory leaked away over time, he could never forget Naraku. He was the one who had cursed him to spend the rest of eternity set in stone at the bottom of a pitiful well. The small flame of anger inside Inuyasha swelled with the sight of Naraku, stoked by his presence. Inuyasha let loose another growl, deeper and more hateful than the one Kagome had received a few minutes ago.

"Did to you?" Naraku asked, his voice sounding puzzled. "Don't you mean," here Kagome felt his eyes focus on her and she froze. "Her?" He took a few steps closer in her direction. "Kikyou," he called softly.

"Who?" Kagome replied, extremely confused.

"No…" he realized. "Not Kikyou…but the resemblance is certainly striking. Who are you?"

"She's none of your business" Inuyasha snapped, leaping forward to tackle him. Naraku's movements were quick –too quick—and suddenly in a white flash he was gone from his spot and behind Kagome. His breath tickled the nape of her neck and she gave a yelp of surprise and darted forward only to be cruelly yanked back by her hair. "Who are you, girl?" he whispered to her skin.

"Kagome!" she replied angrily. "Now let me go!"

"Kagome?" he said, tasting the words on his tongue.

"Don't ignore me, you bastard!" Inuyasha shouted, charging at them both. Kagome tried to move out of his way, but Naraku's grip was strong.

"Inuyasha, he's got me!" she warned him.

"You'd hurt your precious imitation?" he asked as Inuyasha advanced closer.

"I don't care about her!" he screamed, raising his claws to attack.

"Hey!" cried the shocked Kagome.

Naraku pushed Kagome to the ground and disappeared just as Inuyasha's claws were ripping through the air, swiping at the place they had just stood. He reappeared several feet behind him and seemed to consider this. "You haven't noticed the resemblance?" he questioned.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha snapped, turning to face him. "All I've noticed is that I have yet to make you bleed!" he ran forward again and was easily dodged once more.

"Have you forgotten, Inuyasha?" Naraku asked. He was now floating above the river that gurgled lazily beneath him. He gave a cruel laugh. "Irony truly is bitter-sweet!"

Inuyasha's growl voiced his frustration. "Shut up and fight me!"

Naraku made three clicking noises with his tongue. "So eager to die, my little half-blood." He mocked. "You're here for completely the wrong reasons. And yet, you don't even remember the right ones, do you?"

Kagome, rubbing her abused scalp, looked at Naraku. "What do you want with him?" she asked angrily. Once again, she felt his gaze settle on her.

"I'm quite wondering the same thing about you, Ka-go-me," he drawled her name out, making unpleasant shivers run up her spine. "The demons here seem quite uneager to find you and rip you from limb to limb after hearing about what Inuyasha did to my centipede in the tunnel," Kagome could hear the smile on his lips. "But that doesn't mean they don't want to try if they were to get you alone."

Her eyes widened in fear.

"You do not belong here," Naraku informed her. "So I give you a choice. Come with me and live, or stay with him and die. Simple, really." He offered her his hand, sliding it out from underneath the pelt. Kagome noticed it was human and ghostly pale. "After all, Inuyasha will not protect you again-"

"I would from the likes of you!" he screamed. "You'll do to her what you did to me, an eternity as a statute!"

Naraku laughed. "You haven't forgotten some things, no matter how mistaken you are," he said before turning his attention to Kagome. "What do you say?"

Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha, who was in turn glaring angrily at Naraku.

The same Inuyasha who had protected her in the tunnel. Inuyasha who had retrieved her blanket for her and gotten her water.

Inuyasha who had made her a promise to get Souta back...

"Go away!" she shouted at Naraku.

"Hn." He grunted with a hint of amusement. "As you wish," he said with another little laugh. "But we will meet again very soon."

He turned to Inuyasha who was all but foaming at the mouth. "She's alive," he said. And with that, he was gone, leaving the two alone once again.

Silence settled over them. They didn't say anything for several minutes. The only noise to be heard was the ragged breathing of Inuyasha as he forced himself to calm down. Finally, Kagome opened her mouth to say something but Inuyasha beat her to it.

"Fuck this," he said, kicking a stone into the river and turning to march up the hill.

"Wh-where are you going?" she asked breathlessly. She picked herself up from the ground and dusted off her clothes.

"Back to the well," he replied, "You're on your own now."

Kagome was startled by his new decision. "But- no!" she screamed at him, chasing him up the hill. "I chose you!" she reminded him.

"So?"

"You promised to find my brother!" she balled up her fists angrily. "You can't just leave me here! You—_jerk!"_

Why had she forgotten that this was the same Inuyasha that had almost murdered her three times already? The one that had so flippantly declared, 'I don't care about her!' before nearly disemboweling her to get to Naraku?

A dark thought crossed Kagome's mind, telling her that she had chosen wrong.

"And you promised not to make anymore wishes," he replied quickly. "Looks like you're just as much as a jerk as I am!"

"Firstly, I never promised that! Secondly, you can talk now because of what I did, so how about showing me a bit of appreciation!"

"You're alive aren't you!?"

"Ugh!" Kagome seethed, coherent words no longer forming. They reached the top of the slope and she watched Inuyasha stomp towards the lone tree that stood in the middle of the clearing.

He was really going to leave her! He was going to leave and she would be alone, without help or protection…

"_The demons here seem quite uneager to find you and rip you from limb to limb after hearing about what Inuyasha did to my centipede in the tunnel,"_ Kagome's mind replayed_. "But that doesn't mean they don't want to try they were to get you alone"_

There were more of them out there. That was definite. And if they knew about her—_wanted_ to hurt her given the opportunity… she wouldn't stand a chance. Not without the protection of Inuyasha. She shut her eyes and screamed "My brother is going to _die_ and it'll be all your fault because you won't help me!"

Inuyasha froze. He had reached the tree that also served as the tunnel. One arm had already disappeared into it. He pulled it out slowly and turned to look at her.

"_Help me!"_ echoed a soft yet desperate voice in his head.

She thought of her mother, who must be sick with worry by now. She thought of her responsibility as the eldest daughter, as the big sister. She couldn't. She couldn't just abandon Souta now. How could she go home empty handed?

"Please," she said softly. She walked over and wrapped her fingers around his arm and squeezed gently. "I can't do it without you."

Inuyasha stared at her brown eyes and delicate frown.

"_Please Inuyasha," _the voice from his memory begged. _"I cannot do it without you,_"

"Kikyou," he whispered.

"Huh?" said Kagome.

"What?" replied Inuyasha, shaking his head. The memory sank back into his subconscious. But some things remained.

"You said 'Kikyou' just now." She explained. "And Naraku said it too. Who is that?"

"I don't know," he lied. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the shelter of the forest. "Come on." He said, eager to change the topic.

"Where are we going?"

"We need to find shelter and rest if we're going to look all day for this brat of your_-oomph_"

Kagome threw her hands around his neck and squeezed him into a hug, and huge smile on her face. "Thank you!" she cried happily before releasing him. Inuyasha couldn't turn around and face her; scared she would see the crimson blush that had spread across his cheeks.

"Feh" was all he replied.

***

The glow of the fire was soft, warm, and comforting. Inuyasha had once again, retrieved the blanket for Kagome and she wrapped it around herself, finding a good mossy niche in between two upturned tree roots. Inuyasha had taken to a tree branch above her, explaining that he could keep lookout better.

Kagome watched him as he stared off into the distance, clearly lost in his thoughts.

She held up Souta's pill bottle to the light of the embers and looked through it, watching as the orange plastic distorted the imagery of the fire. She sighed softly and pocketed them again. She pulled her knees to her chest and fixed the blanket again, letting her body build a gentle pocket of warmth.

She was in such a mess. And things just seemed to keep getting more and more complicated.

Who was Kikyou?

And Naraku?

And why did he put a curse on Inuyasha?

She looked at him again and caught his gaze. He quickly looked away and scowled with a muttered "Feh.". Kagome resisted a smile and shook the thoughts from her mind, focusing on her only real task.

Souta.

She would find him. She _would_. It wasn't a question or a doubt. It was a statement, unwavering and sure. Because…

She had to.

Mind made up, Kagome decided she could finally close her eyes and rest. They didn't have much time and she would need all her energy for tomorrow.

Soon she drifted off to sleep…

And in her dreams, Naraku paid her a visit.

***

So this chapter was named because first there was only one voice, and viola! A three way screaming match.

Next chapter- Dreams of Regret

A/N: hanmajoerin [FF] Don't worry! I am like the hardest person to offend in the freakin' free world. Even though my fics are usually heavy Sess/Kag, it's only really because my favorite character is Sesshomaru. I have no pairing preference.

Honestly I'm not that crazy about Kagome. I guess in a general sense she's okay, which is why I'm hardly ever true to her real personality. I'm trying though. Anyway everyone should like what they like, and that's perfectly fine.

Actually right now I just finished reading a really wonderful Mir/Kag fic. It's complete [I hate stories that don't get completed, which is why I'm really trying with this one even though my brain is fighting me]. It's called Chasing Methuselah by Sandra E. I** highly** recommend. It's in my favorite stories link. 'Till next time!


	6. Dreams of Regret

A/N- So here's the deal. I have all these chapters and snippets written up for this story. But they are in need of some serious editing. SERIOUS EDITING. Please excuse any typos and errors. I also have to go back and put in all my missing chapter borders that have seemed to disappear off of

Here's what I can give you now…and I will keep pumping out the rest as I can get it out.

Thank you, readers. Were it not for your emails, reviews, author alerts, and support, I would not have continued this story. I'm so sorry for the two year lapse!

* * *

**Dreams of Regret**

"Mom! I'm leaving without him!" Kagome stormed into the kitchen. "Souta's going to make me late."

"Kagome, please just walk your brother to school," her mother said, rising out a freshly used coffee mug. "I can't drop him today, my flight leaves in an hour, and you know how I worry."

"His school is six blocks away, what could possibly happen?" Kagome asked, frustrated.

Her mother gave her a Look. "He'll die." She said simply. There were two suitcases by the back door. "And it will be your fault. Please don't let me walk out of here thinking your not going to follow the rules."

Kagome was shocked. "Wait, what?"

Everything froze. Her mother, gently hunched over the sink with the wet coffee mug, stood eerily still. Kagome could even see that the water droplets that had slipped from the lip of the cup were suspended in mid air. "Mom?" her tone was soft and frightened.

There was a terrifying scream from upstairs.

"Souta!" Kagome panicked and ran from the kitchen, feet pounding up the stairs. She reached Souta's door and flung it open. Souta was crying as he clung to his bedpost. There was a huge black void where his window should have been. His bed was slowly sliding towards it, being sucked in.

"Mom!" he cried at the top of his lungs.

She lunged for him and clasped his hand. "Hold on, I've got you!" she shouted.

"Not you!" he cried back. "You did this!"

"No! I didn't mean to--"

"Kagome, I'm leaving!" she heard her mother call from downstairs. "Look after your brother!"

"Mom!" Kagome cried for her as well, on the verge of tears. She looked back towards the doorway, hoping her mother would hear their desperate shouting. She too had started to slide towards the ominous black hole that pulled at them like inevitable doom.

Another scream escaped from Souta's lips, more terrified and pain-filled than the last. Kagome whipped her head around to see the ugly long arms of the centipede woman protrude from the hole. Her razor sharp fingernails dug into the sides of Souta's skin and yanked him hard. Blood seeped through his shirt.

"Let go!" he screamed at Kagome. "Let me go!"

"No!" Kagome pulled her little brother's arms with more force. He screamed in agony. Tears slipped from Kagome's eyes. "Just hang on!"

"You're hurting me!"

The arms tugged again and a cry burst from Souta's lips. Kagome screamed and released her hold. In an instant he was gone, sucked up, and the hole disappeared. Kagome picked herself up and flung herself out of the bedroom, half running and half tumbling down the stairs. She saw her mother reaching for the door handle.

"Mom!" she screamed, her voice shaky with sobs. "Souta needs you!"

There was a pause. "Souta?" her mother said softly. She turned around towards Kagome, her face a picture of terror. "What have you done?"

"No, I didn't--"Kagome began to explain but her mother dropped to her knees and pressed her face into her hands, sobbing uncontrollably.

"What have you done?" she wailed over and over again. "_What have you done?"_

"Mom, listen!" Kagome reached out and grabbed her mother's shoulder.

The instant she touched it, it turned into a white baboon pelt.

* * *

Inuyasha wasn't tired. He leaned over the side of his tree branch and watched Kagome fidget restlessly in her sleep. Stupid girl…

Maybe he should tell her…

Inuyasha pushed himself upright and slowly began sinking into his thoughts…

_In his mind he came to a huge metal door. The framework was scorched and dented; the ornate decorations were frightening and grotesque. There was no where else to go. _

_Inuyasha put his hands on the door and pushed. It gave slightly. A voice not unlike his own asked __**ARE YOU SURE?**_

_It sounded tired and sad._

_**I HOLD THEM ALL. **_

"_They belong to me," Inuyasha stated simply. He gave another push and the door began to creak in protest._

_**HERE,**__ said the voice of his mind. __**I WILL GIVE YOU JUST ONE**__. _

_There was a rush of feeling as the memory flowed from the door and back into Inuyasha._

_Half a jewel, pulsing and glowing and warm…_

_Her…face…_

_His sword came sweeping down, deadly and sure._

"_Inuyasha!" _

_Kikyo._

_Inuyasha hissed and pulled his hands away. The door was burning so hot it was white. __**I**__**HOLD THEM ALL**__, repeated his mind. It sounded pained and tired and sad. __**AND I AM GETTING WEAKER…**_

_Inuyasha shrunk back, his ears pressed flat against his head. He was unsure what to do. _

_**YOU WILL HAVE THEM BACK**__, his mind warned. __**BUT YOU ARE NOT READY YET. PROTECT HER AND SHE WILL PREPARE YOU.**_

_He fled. _

Inuyasha snapped out of it with a small gasp. His heart pounded wildly as if trying to escape from his chest. He wiped the sweat off his brow and tired to breathe. He couldn't remember…not all of it…but what he could remember…

He wasn't sure if he wanted to.

* * *

In her dreams he knew more about her than she would have liked him to. But he didn't know enough.

Kagome was in shock, staring at his kneeling figure where her mother was just seconds before. "You…" she managed to breathe.

"Kagome Higurashi," he said. He talked about her life as if reading it from a book. "Age sixteen. You have a mother and a brother. You miss your dead grandfather and you hate your father."

"What do _you_ want?" she suddenly felt nauseous. As her nightmare came to a close, it washed over her and began to flow away, leaving her with a sense of anxiety.

"I just want to talk," Naraku said in a tone of voice that could be considered nice. "I want to know all about you."

"I don't want to talk to you! I don't want to see you!" Kagome felt jittery and unsure, her heart was racing. "You tried to kill me!"

"Did I?" Naraku responded quickly. "Or did your dog-eared companion nearly disembowel you to get to me?"

Kagome hesitated. That was undeniably true but…but…

She narrowed her eyes. "Did you do that to me just now?" she said, pointing up the stairs to Souta's room.

"You did it to yourself," Naraku said, standing. He towered over her. "I just watched the fun."

Kagome struggled to calm her wildly beating heart. It felt so real. "So…I'm-"

"Dreaming, yes." Naraku cut her off with a calm sort of impatience. "Come now; let's talk about something more interesting. You could wake up at anytime and that would ruin this golden oppurtinty we have to chat a little"

"I have _nothing_to say to you!" Kagome screamed. "Get out of my dream! Get out of my head!" Kagome huffed. She took a slow step backward. This was a nightmare, which meant she was asleep. But Kagome was quickly learning that it didn't mean she was actually safe. In the past twenty four hours weirder things had happened.

"But on the contrary," Naraku said. "I'm not in your head. I'm in your memories. Which isn't really the same thing, though quite similar. What seems to be in your head a lot is that dear little boy, Souta."

"Stop it!"

"All right," Naraku said with a small chuckle. "No need to be cruel. I'll get to the point, shall I?" he held out his hand and in the middle of his palm lay a small and round pink jewel. It had a crack down the middle but aside from that looked almost fully intact. "Here," he said, his voice deep and smooth and alluring. "I come with gifts."

Immediately Kagome took a few steps back. "No," she said firmly. "You put a curse on Inuyasha. He wants to kill you. I don't trust you one bit." Her foot hit the bottom of the staircase and she considered making a run for it. After all, she was dreaming about being in her house. She had the upper hand.

"That's not the whole story," replied Naraku. "Kikyo… had a lot to do with it as well."

That name…tugged at her. She narrowed her eyes. "What happened?"

"You don't know?"

"How would I know something like that?!" Kagome said on the verge of hysterics again. "One minute I'm talking to my mom the next I'm in freakin' bizarro world looking for my brother with a guy who has dog ears and talking to a man who wears animal skin for a face--"

"That is uncalled for."

"I don't know _what's_going on. I seem to be in the middle of whatever you, and Inuyasha, and this Kikyo girl are on opposite ends are and you know what? I don't want to be! I just want to get Souta and take him home and forget this thing ever happened so that I can get my car!"

Kagome was out of breath. Her chest was heaving and she swore she could hear her blood pounding in her ears. She was officially freaked out.

"Fine." Naraku said, lowering his arm. "Let me catch you up to speed. I own this land, this 'bizarro world' you call it. I'm sure whatever that means, it is a nice compliment. You are here because you came here, uninvited may I add, looking for something that you gave me-"

"I didn't give you anything!"

"I believe you call it Souta."

Kagome looked stunned.

"Yes, let's talk about Souta." Naraku continued to pluck that sensitive nerve. "You sent him here. Call it what you want, bizzaro, land of misfit toys, limbo. Whichever. It is a place where the unwanted end up. Where they are sent because those who have the power to do so, do it. You, my dear, have that power."

Kagome faltered. "No I don't…"

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I…" Kagome hesitated. She remembered her sudden wardrobe change in the tunnel…her desire to hear Inuyasha's voice… remembered Inuyasha's upset behavior when it came to her making wishes…

"You cannot control it yet, that much is clear." Naraku intervened her small epiphany. "But I could help you. All you need to do is trust me."

Kagome scowled. This nightmare could only get worse from here on. "Why should I?" she asked defiantly.

"Because I haven't given you a reason not to."

"But Inuyasha--"

"What happened between Inuyasha and I are of no concern of yours. Why trust him? You barely know him."

"Because…" Kagome remembered that feeling of her thumb pressed to his. "He promised…"

"Ka-go-me," Naraku said slowly. Kagome could feel him taste each syllable of her name. It caused a shiver of disgust to travel down her spine. "Are promises what matters most to you? You promised to keep your brother safe and so you set out to keep that obligation. Your moral compass tells you that Inuyasha will do the same. You are Kikyo, one and the same."

"I am _not_Kikyo!"

"A rose by any other name."

"Who is she!?"

Naraku chuckled. "Another time, maybe. I want you to do something for me."

"Why should I?"

"Because in return I will do something for you." Naraku offered. "In fact, I will go first to show you good faith. I know where your Souta is. I cannot give him to you but I can lead you to him and in the meantime I will make sure he is safe. Follow the river and you will find him. I _promise_." He emphasized.

Kagome felt as if the world had shifted beneath her feet. "How?" she breathed. A sense of hope spread through her body, warm and tingly.

"I told you, I own this world. I would give him to you but I am…bound by certain rules."

There were tears in her eyes. "And in return…?"

The question lingered.

"I will collect in due time." There was a smile in his voice. "I would not, if I were you, speak of this to Inuyasha. You will need him for protection, another thing I cannot offer."

Kagome swallowed hard. "Okay…"

"Now," Naraku offered his hand again. The jewel glowed invitingly. "For you."

Kagome stared at it. It gave off an…odd feeling. Her fingers reached out slowly. She touched it and it felt warm. Somehow she knew it would.

Staring down at it, she took it. It pulsed comfortingly in her hand. "What is it?"

"It's-"

She woke up.

* * *

Morning came without much enthusiasm. The pair cleaned up camp quietly and returned to the river to drink, and in Kagome's case to wash up as best she could.

"We have five days," Inuyasha said quietly after a while. He hadn't spoke all morning. Kagome was beginning to fear that we was still mad from yesterday's event. His hands were cupped and he stared at them as the fresh water trickled between his fingers. "After that, we'll be too late."

Kagome squeezed the pill bottle tightly. "Why's that?"

"I'll explain on the way," Inuyasha replied. "As soon as we pick a way to go."

_Follow the river…_

Kagome opened her hand. The jewel was there, glowing dully in her hand. She had woken up with it and had yet to say anything to Inuyasha. She gripped it tightly then tucked it away.

"I say we go this way," Kagome said, pointing down the gentle slope of water. Inuyasha looked at her and then at her chosen direction.

"Why?"

"I just…have a feeling."

"What kind of feeling?"

Kagome sighed. "A magical do what I say because I have powers kind of feeling, okay?" she put her hands on her hips. "Now let's go!"

"Fine!" Inuyasha snapped.

They set off.

Naraku watched for a while until they were out of sight.

* * *

Major explinations are in the next chapter, I swear.

Okay! Let's see how fast I can get the next 8 pages ready to go.


	7. Arrivals

A/N: So this took longer than I expected and I didn't get as far into the chapter as I wanted to but I reached my page limit.

I really want to get you these chapters which means that I sort of feel like I'm rushing through the story, so this is strictly a set up for chapters that follow…well at least some questions were answered here. Enjoy!

* * *

The river gurgled peacefully alongside the duo.

…

And there was a soft and gentle breeze blowing through the trees.

…

And the sun felt warm and nice against Kagome's skin.

…

"Say something!" Kagome shouted, tired of the silence. They had been walking for what felt like hours now and the quiet was starting to bug her.

"How about 'Shut up'?" Inuyasha snapped back, keeping his eyes ahead of him. His arms were crossed over his chest and his face was serious yet placid. His ears quirked and moved to listen to his surroundings.

Kagome let out a loud and dramatic sigh. "You know," she said "Now would be a good time to explain what's going on."

Inuyasha ignored her.

"I mean, I have so many questions. Questions that you said you'd answer once we started moving and we've been moving for a while."

Inuyasha responded by saying nothing and keeping his pace. Kagome was only steps behind his long legs. She decided to take his lack of response as an open invitation.

"For example," she looked up at the sky, pulling up her list of curiosities and counting them off her fingers. "Why do you have those ears? And how did you end up at the bottom of my well? And how come I can't make any wishes? And how come we only have five days? What did you do to get turn--"

"You're really nosy, you know that?" Inuyasha cut her off. His voice was lined with irritation. "How about you just worry about finding your little brat

and do whatever else the hell I say?"

"Don't you know not to answer a question with a question?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha sighed. "What will it take to make you keep your mouth shut?"

"Well if you were answering my questions, I'd be listening and therefore not talking."

Inuyasha stopped. Kagome nearly bumped into him.

Ha! He had been defeated by her irrefutable logic. A grin began to peak on Kagome's lips at her small victory. Inuyasha turned and his golden eyes locked with her brown ones. She felt something jump in her stomach and suddenly her smile faded away.

Wow…

"Let's do it."

Kagome swallowed hard. "Do what?" she breathed. The thing that jumped around in her stomach suddenly cramped up and made her legs feel weak. Those eyes…so intense…

"Ask your questions." Inuyasha scowled. "You get three. Then you have to shut it until nightfall. Yeah?" He gave her a thumbs-up.

Kagome blushed and nodded, touching her thumbs-up to his. How cute…

"Well?"

"Well…"Kagome repeated softly, in a trance. Inuyasha dropped his hand and Kagome snapped out of it, looking away. "Right! Well. Three? Okay." She thought about it carefully. There was so much she wanted to know…

"Why can't I just wish my brother here and get this over with?" she decided.

Inuyasha pointed to the sky. Even in broad daylight the red moon was present. It was slowly starting to wane, as if someone was taking small bites from it.

"Your power is connected to that." Inuyasha explained. "The crimson moon opens up a pathway to other places --"

"You mean like dimensions?" Kagome butt in.

"Is that your second question? No? Then shut it." Inuyasha narrowed her eyes at her. "Dimensions is a good word for it. Anyway, for the next five days it's what's keeping this world connected to yours. It's also giving you your powers and allowing you to be here."

Kagome nodded, mentally writing down more questions.

"Every wish you make is taking power away from that. The bigger it is, the more it takes. Getting your brother here could use up the whole thing. Or maybe just a little. But I don't know for sure. And if it's all used up, we're stuck here. Got it?"

"Yes…"

"Good. Next one."

Kagome noticed one of Inuyasha's ears turn, like a dog listening to some far off noise. She cringed a little, hoping not to offend him. "My grandpa used to talk about you…"

Inuyasha frowned. He remembered the old man and his stock of wine. When your world suddenly consists of a thousand years sitting still in the dark, any type of company was welcome.

"He called you a demon." Kagome watched his face for more reactions. "Is it…"

"I'm a halfling," Inuyasha spat. "You don't have demons in your world?"

Kagome shook her head quickly.

"Well I did in mine." He failed to add that most were killed on sight. "And we have them here." His ear flicked again. He turned his head to the river. Something was off…

"Last one."

Kagome faltered. "Umm…" she had too many to choose from. How did he end up in her well? What was it like being half mythological creature? Who is…

"Inuyasha?"

He turned to face her.

"Who is Kikyo?"

Kagome saw it. His eyes got wide and his face ever so slightly paled. She noticed his hands ball up into fists.

"She's…" Inuyasha struggled for words. "I…" his mind brought up a blurry image of her face. His heart quickened and squeezed painfully. "She's none of your damn business!"

In the moments after that Kagome only remembered three things.

The first was that the river seemed to explode and she was being showered with water. This sudden burst of liquid scared her and she shut her eyes and covered her head for protection.

The second was the sound. It was like a roar mixed with a screech and the cracking of what sounded like bone.

The last thing Kagome remembered was that when she opened her eyes, she was suddenly wet and very _very_ alone.

* * *

Inuyasha broke his wrist when he was a little boy.

No…that wasn't quite right…

Once, when Inuyasha was a little boy, he broke his wrist.

Almost…

The day Inuyasha was captured by villagers and was chained to a post while they went to prepare the bonfire to burn him on, Inuyasha broke his own wrist so that he could escape.

He was seven.

The memory flowed back into him, filling his chest, flooding his lungs, making itself part of him again. He remembered these and many others. He felt them being unlocked from the doors in his head. The bad ones, the good ones, the favorite ones. All the doors opened for Inuyasha as he remembered who he was and where he had been.

Except one…

He stood in front of that charred and ugly door again, head bowed and face hidden. The voice of his mind said:

_IT IS HER DAMN BUSINESS. _

Inuyasha clenched his fists. He remembered that his mother used bundle up with him under the covers and tell him stories in which he was the hero.

"Not until I say it is!" he shouted. "You want her to know so badly, you tell me first! Then I'll decide whose damn business it really is!"

The time he stole a spring roll from the kitchens of his father's citadel came back so strong, Inuyasha could taste it on his lips.

_YOU ARE NOT READY FOR EVERYTHING. YOU KNOW THIS._

Inuyasha screamed in frustration. "I don't know what I know!" He pounded his fists on the door. Each touch burned him but he didn't care.

_YOU KNOW WHAT YOU THINK,_ said his mind. _THAT WILL SUFFICE FOR NOW._

The moment he recalled who banished him to the wastelands of Naraku's domain, Inuyasha chose to regain consciousness.

He remembered that he never liked thinking about Sesshomaru.

* * *

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome had gone frantic. She'd be screaming his name for the past few minutes. She scanned the river for him, thinking he had fallen in but it didn't look that deep to her and the current was too slow for him to have disappeared like that.

She heard a sound behind her and turned quickly. Kagome realized she was vulnerable out here. There were demons like the centipede woman just waiting to devour her. She had to be alert.

A small golden colored ball rolled out from the bushes and stopped at her feet. It glinted in the sunlight and shined prettily.

Kagome was transfixed.

Golden…like the color of Inuyasha's eyes.

She reached down to touch it.

It was beautiful…

"NO!"

"Huh?" Kagome looked up and saw a young man running towards her. His hand was outstretched and he was screaming something. His eyes were looking past her.

Kagome turned—

How did she not see it! The demon was huge! It had blood red eyes and long white teeth that looked sharp enough to slice atoms. When it drooled onto the grass, the flowers sizzled and burned.

"GET DOWN!"

Kagome didn't have to be told twice. Mostly because he legs had lost all feeling and they gave from beneath her.

The sky darkened as the demon blotted out the sun.

The wind picked up.

The demon roared viciously and posed to strike down at Kagome.

She closed her eyes. This was it!

…

There was an incredible gust of wind and a _swoooooooop_ sound.

…

Long moments passed. Kagome, completely undevoured, opened one eye. Then the other. The sky was once again bright and sunny. The demon was…

Gone.

"Um," Kagome breathed out. Her heart was doing cartwheels. "Not that I'm complaining this time," she said to no one in particular "But I really need these demons to stop suddenly disappearing whenever I close my eyes."

"Sorry," said a voice behind her. "I would bring it back but I'm afraid it doesn't quite work that way."

Kagome spun around and met with a pair of legs. A hand reached down to offer her help.

It had large purple beads wrapped around it.

Other than that it looked relatively human. As Kagome put her hands in his, she looked up and met eyes with a smiling young man.

"Hi," he said. "My name is Miroku. How would you like to bear my children?"

* * *

There…

Inuyasha breathed it in.

Kagome's scent was like a small light in a dark room. It stood out, making itself known as something unique to be noticed.

It smelled like…Inuyasha couldn't describe it but it was special. He closed his eyes and focused on its lingering trail.

North…

He leaped, picking up his pace. His rib was cracked and he had a gash above his eye. Whatever leaped out from the water and sent him flying, really put some effort into it.

He had woken up against a tree that had cracked due to his impact and a long trail of dirt that had slowed his landing somewhat. It took him a few minutes for his vision to focus again and to force the pain in his head and side into the background.

That was nothing to him. He knew pain.

There was a knot of worry in his stomach, like a weight that pulled at him.

This was something that he couldn't ignore. He knew that too.

She was probably scared, or hurt, or worse. He pushed those thoughts out of his mind as best he could. She was okay.

She was okay and when he found her, he'd make sure she kept being okay.

Inuyasha took in the scent again. It was still faint but getting stronger. He hadn't been knocked very far.

He inhaled her in. The peculiar thing was that…he sniffed again…it was…yes, it was just her scent.

Where was the demon? Did it decide to just knock the hell out of him and keep moving, leaving Kagome unharmed? Unlikely.

The sense of power Kagome emitted made her a moving target.

He heard a scream.

He heard _her_ scream.

Inuyasha became a red blur, moving through the forest so fast he barely touched anything around him.

* * *

"It has a mind of its own!" Miroku explained, one hand cradling the spreading red mark on his face.

Kagome was so livid she could barely speak. "H-h-how d-d-dare-"

Miroku cringed. "It's actually a compliment, if you think about it."

"K-k-kill-"

"I think we'd make beautiful babies--"

Kagome made Miroku see stars. The painful way.

* * *

One vicious beating later, Miroku was on his knees, face and hands planted firmly to the ground as he repeated his apology over and over again. Kagome stood in front of him, arms crossed, her angry little foot tapping.

"You're forgiven," Kagome said finally. Miroku sat up with a handsome lopsided smile and put a hand on his back.

"Thank you," he replied. "I think my spine was starting to give out."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "And the only reason you're forgiven is because you saved me from that demon. Otherwise I'd have Inuyasha rip a hole through your chest!"

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. "_The_ Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha.

How could she have forgotten? Kagome kneeled down to Miroku's height and grabbed her hands in his own. "You have to help me find him!" she begged. "He's my friend and he disappeared as soon as that _thing_ showed up!"

It took Kagome a quick second to realize that she was actually holding his hands. If it wasn't for the perverted look on his face, and the way his fingers twitched, she probably wouldn't have noticed.

Kagome snatched her hands back and composed herself. She didn't even know this person. First he saved her life and then he tried to feel her up. Who was she to suddenly beg him for help?

Wait…what did he mean by _the_ Inuyasha?

"Stand up," Kagome said firmly as she picked herself up from the ground. He was a few feet taller than her. "Now explain yourself."

Miroku smiled nervously. "I can't help it," he said sheepishly. "My hand sees something pretty and it just moves. You see I have--"

"Not that," Kagome waved the subject away with the flip of her hand. "How do you know Inuyasha?"

"Oh him?" Miroku said casually. ""He's a legend in this place. Everybody knows about Inuyasha."

"I don't!" Kagome stomped her foot childishly.

"I thought he was dead. Are you sure we're talking about the same one?"

"Half demon, dog ears, wears red, charming personality of an angry wasps nest?"

"That's the one," Miroku said nonchalantly. "He's back then, is he? You say he's your friend?"

"Yes." Kagome confirmed. What else could she call him? Bodyguard didn't seem to quite fit… "And I lost him."

"Not to worry fair lady. I'm more than happy to assist you."

"My name is Kagome."

"A name so sweet angels don't dare but only whisper it," her hand was suddenly back in Miroku's. "Such a pretty name to suit such a pretty girl--"

Kagome grabbed his nose and pulled. He yelled and let go of her hand, submitting to her grasp. "Ow ow ow ow,"

"You lay it on pretty thick, you pervert." Kagome let go and he fell back, cradling his wounded face. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"Gnes," agreed Miroku through a swollen nose. He scrunched it up and down and then gave her another smile. "Apologies, Miss Kagome. I just can't control myself."

"You can make it up to me by telling me about that legend," she replied. She hesitated and then returned a small smile of her own. "Please and thank you."

"Fair enough," Miroku said quite amicably. "Firstly though, if I may ask, what brings you to this place?"

Kagome frowned and told him.

* * *

I think you'll be pleased with chapter 8 ^_^


End file.
